


Frozen: Unthawed Smut

by Icy_smut



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_smut/pseuds/Icy_smut
Summary: Your favorite Frozen characters are back sexier and hornier than they've ever been. In this steamy collection of erotic encounters, the Frozen gang is out for as much lust as they can find. No sex tale is the same and there's sensual fun for everyone. Busty, curvaceous, toned action awaits those who venture into this delicious fanfiction. So turn the lights off, and get turned on.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Anna's Wild Lay"

Elsa's coronation has gone off without a hitch. The festivities are underway and you've just made the best decision of your life. You're not one for acts of kindness, but when you see Princess Anna of Arendelle about to fall and make a fool of herself, you lunge to the rescue. You're quicker than the nearby Prince Hans, and far more attractive. Anna's breaking free of years of isolation as she stares longingly into your eyes. She's done living in silence. Finished abiding by rules and feeling like nothing more than the spare. So...she takes your hand and guides you away from the ballroom.

Anna leads you up the stairs as you worry about straying too far. She knows her way as she sneaks into a quiet quarters and shuts the door behind you. Before you can speak, you take a look at her bright, blue eyes. The lustful smirk across her face says it all as she presses her lips to yours. Just as Anna's kiss becomes ever so passionate, she stops and slides to your neck. She presses her body against yours while slowly dropping to her knees. Her petite hands rub their way from your chest to your belt as you hear it unbuckle.

Anna bites her lip as she eagerly removes your trousers and you help kick them off. She plants a delicate, teasing kiss against the bulge in your underwear before unveiling your manhood. Your throbbing, veiny glory runs fully erect as Anna marvels at the size. You clench a fist as Anna licks her way up from the base and kisses the top of your cock. She never ceases eye contact as she grips your dick and shoves it into her mouth.

You caress her freckled cheeks and run a hand through her auburn locks. You pet her like the good girl she is as she sucks you dry, never wanting the moment to end. Anna's head bobs against your cock as you feel tension building like never before. You're hard beyond belief and you NEED to be inside her. This hunger grows as Anna Knows exactly what she's doing. Anna lets your cock slip out of her mouth as drool drips from her grin. She rises to meet you and eagerly gasps as you flip her onto the bed.

You throw up her skirt and clutch her firm bottom. Each perky cheek is so tempting...so wildly beckoning that you instinctually give them a smack. Anna yelps and her ensuing giggle prompts you to part her plump cheeks. You run a finger across her soaked pussy and slide your cock right in. Anna buckles forward and has to bite her lip. She clutches the bedsheets as you wildly thrust into her. Each powerful push feels greater than the last as sweat trickles down your forehead.

"Take it," you huff instinctually. You are a wild, horny animal, acting on impulse to satisfy a primal urge as you pound Anna into oblivion. She moans and coos as her legs haplessly flail behind you. Your cock thrust deeper and harder until you hear that euphoric clap against her cheeks. The buildup is increasing beyond belief and you've found your soul mate.

Nothing else matters as you quicken your pace on the young princess. You hold your breath and pound away. You grab her arm and force her closer as you shove your cock deeper. Anna lets out an ecstatic moan as you reach for her bust. Once you clutch her perky breasts, it's over for both of you. As your hands squeeze and balls smack into her ass cheeks, you feel that orgasmic surge. While you told yourself you'd pull out, you're not going anywhere. As Anna cums, so do you as your fill her warm pussy with your seed.

You collapse onto the bed as a hot mess in a cold sweat. Anna is in a similar orgasmic daze as she kisses your cheek. She slides her panties back on and checks her hair. "I'm going to duck back into the party," she says. "But stay here." She glances at your still hard dick. "I want seconds."


	2. "The Art of Diplomacy: Elsa's Royal Blowjob"

Months at sea, weeks before the magistrate, all leading to the final hours of a settled trade agreement. As Elsa's chief advisor, embarking on missions of diplomacy was an honor. But this voyage to Livaka had proven to be one of your most stressful tasks yet. Elsa knew it too. She can see the anxiety as you bow before the magistrate and return to your quarters. The stench of defeat follows you, although you believe you've tried your hardest.

That's when you feel it. That frigid, icy palm on your shoulder. It relieves the heightened tension faster than any apothecary could and you look into Elsa's calm eyes. "You did your best," she says. "And the kingdom will manage." You offer a nod and continue towards your room until her hand grips your shoulder. When it does, Elsa sends an icy chill throughout your body. It's a warning not to proceed as you glance back.

She's dropped a portion of her dress to reveal her pale, bare shoulder and motions to HER room. "Why don't you let me do my best this time?" She offers.

Given the queen's magical prowess, it doesn't seem like you have much of a choice. You cautiously take her hand as your heart thunders away. She leads you into her private chambers and guides you to the bedside. Elsa suddenly turns and peers at you from over her bare shoulder. You look her up and down, examining her curvaceous figure and marvel at the prominent behind she has. Her rear appears extra rotund and you wonder how glorious it must be to see those pale, soft cheeks unrestricted.

Your prayers are answered as Elsa drops her dress. Her ass is even greater than imagination warrants and you impulsively drop to your knees and kiss it. You caress her freezing hips while lustfully and hungrily nipping at her cheeks, giving an equal amount of attention to both.

Elsa giggles, turns, and puts her hands on your shoulders. You're able to dip into her pussy for a brief moment before she playfully shoves you off. "Ah ah ah," she says. "This is about you."

You're at her mercy as she sends a magical chill down your pants. It's enough to make you practically rip them off along with your undergarments. Elsa gasps at your massive, bouncing cock and gladly siezes it. You brace yourself as her icy touch sends you into a new world of euphoric wonder. The simple act of masturbation is a joke compared to Elsa's handjob as she masterfully strokes your member. She smirks as her motions make you buckle forward in pleasure, and only then does she open her mouth.

She's toying with you, playing with just how far she can push your limits as she completely devotes herself to worshipping your cock. For as cold as the snow queen can be, her mouth is a safe, slobbery haven for your manhood as she hungrily takes it in. Just when you grow accustomed to her methods, Elsa begins to deep throat. Her gags are music to your ears as she goes a step further to caress your balls. She pulls back to take a deep breath and flashes a devious grin. You can barely keep it together, because you don't want the moment to ever end...and she knows it.

It's a challenge for her now. The queen's out for your seed as you gasp away. She combines firm strokes with deep sucking until the buildup is inevitable. Holding back is almost painful and you have no choice but to submit. Your knees wobble and you attempt to rise. Elsa doesn't budge and clings to you by squeezing your ass cheeks. She presses her face deeper into your cock and chokes as you let it go. You groan with pleasure and quiver as profuse amounts of cum shoot from your cock. You clutch her by the back of her platinum blonde head and shove her even deeper. As cum stuffs her beautiful mouth, the rest of it trickles out of her lips and onto her breasts. When she backs up for air, your final burst of ejaculation squirts her square in the face and you collapse onto the bed.

As you catch your breath, you look down and see Elsa still savoring the cum she earned. She licks her lips and fingers before offering you a wink. "Keep up the good work, diplomat." She says. "And there will be more where that came from."


	3. Royal Pets

Hans always imagined being king would be the greatest feeling in the world. What an understatement that was. He sits upon the conquered throne of Arendelle, kicking his feet up and adjusting his colossal crown. A devilish smirk flashes across his lips as he takes pride in his conquest, but that soon becomes a glower. He forgets the Duke of Weselton has been griping and groveling to him this entire time. The old coot stands at the bottom of the stairs, trying to plead his case to King Hans without getting distracted by his "Pets."

Ah yes, with conquest comes the spoils. Two, taut leashes extend from his throne. Each connects to the collar of a once royal sister. Anna and Elsa, who once stood proud in that very throne room, are now stripped of all clothing and on their knees. Anna had broken first with her sister having to be stronger for the two. They were Hans' to do whatever he pleased with. Arendelle's citizens were his hostages and any act of retaliation would cost them their lives.

Hans grows impatient with the Duke as he stutters." I demand you reopen trade with our nation this instant!" he scolds.

Hans scoffs. "You are in no position to make deals. Leave my sight." When the duke doesn't let up, Hans chooses to exercise his power. "Look what I've done to Arendelle." He boasts. "These royals you once respected answer to me now." He gives Anna's leash a tug and calmly says "Anna...suck."

The youngest sister crawls on all fours to his pant leg and begins to unbuckle. Hans maintains eye contact with the duke the entire time as Anna begins slurping his flaccid member. As soon as Hans' cock goes stiff, he tugs back on the leash. "Ah ah." He says. "That's enough. I think our old friend gets the message." Anna falls to Hans boot and cradles it for safety as she's been conditioned to. Elsa averts her eyes until Hans notices and he clicks his lips to call her over. When she doesn't come, he angrily jerks her leash to him. "Wine," he orders as Elsa rises to reluctantly pour a glass. As she does so, Hans notices her plump behind and gives it a smack while she's pouring.

The duke has seen enough and departs with a scoff. Hans adjusts his crown and glares at Elsa. "Pet," he intones. "When I call you. You come. No questions." She doesn't answer. His anger simmers into an ominous smirk as he caresses Anna's head. "As always," he jeers. "You should be more like your little sister. She knows how to get me off. Anna..." he snaps his fingers and performs a rolling motion.

As Anna rolls onto her back to spread her legs and pussy, Elsa can't watch anymore. "No!" She snaps to Hans's surprise. He instinctually pulls her leash in close until they are nose to nose. Elsa brings her voice down to a panicked whisper. "Give her a rest...please."

"Why should I?" Hans inquires.

Elsa hangs her head. "Take me."

Hans licks his lips and loosens the slack on Anna's leash while tightening Elsa's. "Well," he admits. "Your ass is looking extra plump. Come here."

He substitutes the collar for a far more intimate leash. He grabs her by her braid and pulls her to his throne. Hans presses her face down into the cushion and starts spanking her rotund cheeks. He doesn't even want to be inside her yet, and enjoys displaying his royal dominance over her reddening rump. With his cock stiff from Anna's sucking, he uses it as a dreadful tease for what's to come. Elsa feels his manhood tapping on her ass like a club until her king is satisfied.

When he finally positions his cock against her pussy, he firmly grips her shoulders and thrusts inward. Elsa lets out a yelp and Hans relishes in it. He wants to thrust again with greater intensity as Elsa's cheeks jiggle under the force. With each, proud pound, the once stoic queen of Arendelle can't seem to quiet. So Hans puts a hand over her mouth and let's her wildly moan into it. Precum seeps from her pussy as Hans propels himself deeper. Anna watches in silence from behind. She sees her master's ass flexing and her sister's legs twitching on each side of it. His balls smack against her with each lustful shove as Hans returns to spanking her.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands as he rubs them across her back and pulls her hair. All he knows, is he's glad he never killed her. Elsa's wondering when he'll finish and it'll be over with. Hans feels like he can go on forever. Yet amidst his triumphant pleasure, he takes off his crown. He throws it on Elsa's head as he pounds her ass even harder.

"There you go," he pants between thrusts. "Elsa, Queen of Sluts."

After his proclamation, he furiously snags her hips and unleasheds a barrage of gyrations. He jams his cock into her so quickly the jiggle of her ass is a blur and her shrieks echo across the throne room. When the build up is too great, Hans pulls out and yanks Elsa by her braid. He pulls her face directly into an explosive cumshot as he groans brutishly.

Globs of semen drip down her face as her blue, weary eyes look up at Hans. He playfully squeezes her cheeks so his cum will slide across them and grins. "Keep the crown, Slut Queen." He says. "I've got a hundred more."

As Hans puts his pants back on, he gives Anna's leash a tug. "Anna, clean your damn sister up. I've got to take you two for a walk around the kingdom."


	4. Guard Booty

The bitter reality that nothing exciting ever happens in Arendelle has finally sunken in. When your family learned that you were to be trained as a royal guard in Arendelle Castle, they were ecstatic. Hell, you were too. But a month later and where are you? Standing guard to yet another empty room amidst a hundred of the damn things. At least you have your partner, a seasoned soldier at your side. It's awful that this man, Aksel, has also been stuck on guard duty as well.

Suddenly, both of you flinch as an argument echoes from down the hall. You know the woman's voice, only you've ever heard it be pleasant. This time it arrives in full fury as two figures come into view. It's Princess Anna herself and she's tearing into that ice harvester boyfriend of hers. You can't imagine what he's done this time and Aksel holds back a chuckle.

Anna's wild when she's angry as she jabs a finger into Kristoff's chest. He speaks in his own defense and tries to quell the situation, but Anna pushes him away. Once her boyfriend leaves in a huff, the princess is still riddled with rage. All of her pent up frustrations have to flow somewhere as she storms up to the guards.

You and Aksel brace for the worst as Anna points. "You two," she orders. "In there. Now." She demands you enter the office you've been guarding. Considering these order comes from the princess herself, neither of you question it. As you enter, Anna can be heard angrily mumbling about her boyfriend. She locks the door behind you as you enter the darkened quarters. Not a single candle lights the room as you contemplate if she's about to kill you both.

"I'll show him," Anna mutters under her breath as you and Aksel are all the more confused. But perhaps you and him can let this slide, no questions asked as Anna starts to undo her dress straps.

Aksel looks to you with widened eyes and then studders at Anna. "My lady-"

"Shut up," Anna demands and gets the last strap. Her soft, freckled shoulders lead the way to her completely exposed, perky breasts. Each one is a curvaceous, ever so delectable mound of joy atop her chest as Anna just stands there. She caresses her own tits for a brief moment as you feel pressure building in your pants. Your heart races as Anna squeezes her breasts and lets them drop. Her lip bite becomes an impatient glower as she scoffs. "Well?" she asks.

"They're very nice." Aksel compliments. "You-"

"Then come get some," Anna impatiently orders.

You and Aksel rush to her sides and dip your heads towards her chest. Anna presses her back against the locked door and sighs as you each greedily take a nipple into your mouth. Anna sighs and clutches your heads to pull at your hair. "Oh boys," she whispers amorously.

You can't get enough of her tit and wish Aksel was out of the picture so you could have both. You treat her breast like a joyous gift as you gently caress it. You're practically making out with it before licking the hell out of her nipple. You feel Anna's legs trembling and her grip on your hair tightens from the pleasure. This only motivates you to perform greater than Aksel is. You make it a goal to kiss every freckle on her breast as she coos. The build up is eventually so great that she can't take it anymore. She's wet out of her mind and aggressively pulls you and Aksel's heads off her chest. Though the tug of your hair prompts pain, your erection only grows with that sting.

You and Aksel watch and wipe your slobbery mouths as Anna struts to the nearest desk. Your manhood is throbbing out of control as she removes her skirt and panties. Her plump little rear has a bounce to it as she bends face down against the desk. Once she arches her back, spreads her legs, and reveals her soaking pussy, she finally speaks. "I haven't got all day. Who's first?"

Neither you nor Aksel wants to disappoint the princess as you rush over. She smirks and delights in her power over both of you. She relishes in the panic her pussy has thrown you both into as you race to get your pants off. Your damn, ornamental buckle is stuck as you try to remove the belt. You glance over at Aksel, who's working through his uniformed trousers. Anna giggles from the desk and sways her legs in anticipation. By the time you've dropped your underwear and freed your hefty cock, you look up and see Aksel's ass plunging for that pussy.

"Better luck next time, Rookie." he jeers at you before sliding his rod into Anna. She gasps upon penetration as he squeezes one of her ass cheeks. As he pounds away at her, you're unsure where to go to.

"Come," Anna beckons you to the front of the desk with a snap of her fingers. "Bring that nice cock right here."

You cautiously step over until Anna lustfully snags your penis. She doesn't bother kissing it, for the pleasure of getting fucked has her longing to suck. You gasp as Anna bobs against your dick in time with Aksel's thrusts. Her ass jiggles and claps with each pound while your balls smack into her chin. Anna's eyes roll with ecstasy as she moans. She releases your cock and reverts to a handjob so she can really yelp with pleasure.

Suddenly, Kristoff can be heard calling from outside. "Anna?" he beckons apologetically. "Are you over here? Anna? I'm sorry about before."

"Shut her up," Aksel tells you while continuing to pound away.

Anna helps you guide your dick back into her mouth, but she didn't expect you to shove her face into a deepthroat. You hold her gagging face in place, all while Aksel is thrusting into her. Kristoff's shadow looms by the door and your heart races. When it leaves, you finally let the princess breathe. She releases your cock with a gasp for air and looks to you with widened eyes. Anna smirks daringly and says, "Okay, after something like that...now YOU are gonna fuck me."

She wriggles free of a disappointed Aksel and flips onto her back. As she spreads her legs, you press your body down on her in a missionary position against the desk. Anna gasps into your ear as you start sliding your manhood into her. Her hands start to unbutton your coat and shirt until your bare skin is on hers. Sweat trickles everywhere as you kiss her neck. Your cock feels spectacular plunging into her warm pussy while Aksel watches on.

You lose yourself in the heat of the moment and scoop Anna into your arms. She plays along and wraps her legs around you as you stand and thrust into her. A beaming, joyous grin is plastered across her sweaty face as you bang her even harder. The surprises aren't over as Aksel can't stay out of the game for long. He lunges from behind and forces his cock into her asshole. Anna yelps into your ear and scratches across your back. Her wild, disheveled hair sways everywhere. Suddenly, both of you are holding and thrusting into her in an act of wild, double penetration. The princess looks like she's laughing, screaming, and gasping all at the same time. All of her emotions explode into a mighty orgasm as her body quivers against yours. The warmth of her trembling pussy mixed with your aggressive thrusts permits you to unload all of your cum into the princess. You clutch her as those primal instincts kick in. Your cock throbs uncontrollably as you feel your warm load streaming into her. Globs of it drip between her legs and seep from her asshole as Aksel groans.

You all hold each other and drop to the rug in a collective, sweaty mess. All of your faces have stupid, post-coital grins. In those moments as the princess caresses your tired face, you realizes being a royal guard has its perks.


	5. Ice is My Life

Failure is on Kristoff's mind as he trudges through the Enchanted Forest. He's come so far alongside Elsa, Anna, Sven and Olaf. Their quest to save Arendelle remains important, but failure grips him because he's now messed up his proposal to Anna thrice. He just can't seem to speak right...he drops the ring...Anna doesn't seem to understand him. Did she ever? With how easily his proposals falter, Kristoff isn't sure. He trudges back, ignoring Sven and shoving past Olaf to find the sisters.

If he's honest with himself, Kristoff is pretty fed up with the quest. He contemplates how much of his life he's spent trailing after Anna, giving so much and for what? What has she returned to him? These thoughts poison him as he glances at her. She's teeming with purpose while scouting the mysterious forest with her sister. Elsa captivates him as much as her ice palace did. Kristoff wonders if he's been ignoring something. Something that might've always been present had he made different choices.

He'd seen examples of his feelings over the years. Especially after he'd gotten in fights with Anna, Kristoff had caught himself glancing over at Elsa. He'd eye her from head to toe and stare longingly. Kristoff was almost embarrassed about how he'd feel when she bent over or smiled a certain way. In one instance, he caught himself concealing an erection. He had to ask himself if his thoughts were those of lust, or something greater. The only other lifeform who knew his feelings was Sven. He'd vent to him many a time, supplying his own voice for him of course.

That reindeer knows him better than anyone and it's evident as he gives him a shove. Kristoff glances at Sven who side eyes Elsa. He then peers down at the ring in his hands and reconsiders what it means. He contemplates if dropping on bended knee for Anna is a mistake or if his moments of freedom are dwindling. He needs to find out for himself.

Sven grunts proudly and gallops over to the sisters. Their plan...is set in motion. "Do you hear the voice anymore?" Anna asks. Elsa shakes her head. "Well we should at least get a better vantage point out here."

"I couldn't agree more," Kristoff butts in. Anna seems fed up with him after his rant and failed proposal. It's the perfect cause he needs to get her out of the picture. "Sven can give you a lift if you want to check east." Without wasting a moment, Sven scoops Anna up in his antlers.

"Good idea," Elsa concurs. "Kristoff, you, Olaf and I can check the western brook."

"Oh!" Kristoff gasps. "Actually Olaf, Anna said she needs at least a hundred...no, TWO hundred new fun facts in her life." Before Anna can refute the statement, Olaf throws himself on Sven and starts babbling off. Sven winks at Kristoff and rides away while Anna groans.

The forest is eerily tranquil as wind brushes against Elsa and Kristoff. He looks her up and down, as he has many a time. Only now, she catches him doing so. "Kristoff?" the queen questions.

"We don't have much time," he confesses.

"Is this about the voice? Because I know the urgency of-"

"No," Kristoff asserts. "It's about us. From the moment I gazed upon your ice palace, I knew whoever made it must've been a master. I never imagined that master would be such a gorgeous woman though."

Elsa chuckles nervously. "Kristoff, I'm flattered. But-"

"I've admired you for some time, Elsa. Don't think trailing after Anna has made me blind."

"But you're her boyfriend. If you feel this way about me, why choose her?"

"I guess I feel trapped," he admits. "When I look at you, Elsa, I imagine what could've been. Perhaps in another life, I'd be yours."

Kristoff's eyes widen when he notices Elsa's pale cheeks start to blush. "Maybe...in another life. I think it's too late now."

"Is it?" Kristoff asks and steps closer to her. He advances until she's backed up against a tree. "No one else is here right now in this mystical place. Perhaps, just for a moment, we can escape to that other life." His eyes start to wander towards her lips as hers nervously do the same. She wants to feel sorry about Anna, but the longing for affection gets the best of her. She doesn't even realize her freezing hand is suddenly caressing his. "Just once," Kristoff utters. "Let me treat you."

She yearns to know what Anna's been so lucky to have as she leans in for a kiss. Her lips meet his as the mountain man presses up against her. They've merely started and she can already feel his solid manhood rubbing against her thigh. Elsa moans as Kristoff dips to kiss her neck and then returns whispers in her ear.

For the first time in her life, she hears a man say "I love you."

The words prompts her to grip at Kristoff's broad shoulders as they return to kissing. Her heart races and she's nervous when his hand escapes hers. His hand slides down her traveling dress and into her pants. Before she can comprehend the situation, Kristoff's strong fingers are sliding into her pussy. Elsa shivers and collapses into his shoulder as a response. His fingers slide deeper and upward until she has to kiss his neck to muffle her moans. Her hands spew frozen fractals as Kristoff starts to rub her clit.

Her uncertain gasps are enough for Kristoff to realize how much she's been missing. He wants to treat her to beyond what he's given Anna as he drops to his knees. Elsa's beyond bewildered as he lowers her pants, all while making eye contact with her. His gaze solidifies trust and she helps him kick her pants off.

There's a brief, steamy pause as Kristoff eyes his target. He runs his rugged hands up her cold legs and grips her thighs. Elsa traces Kristoff's eyes and asks "What...what are you-"

With a deep breath, Kristoff pulls himself face first into her pussy. What starts as a daring makeout is merely a tease as his lustful tongue goes to work. Elsa's hands grip tree branches and coat them in frost while she coos. Her white, freckled bubble butt clenches. Kristoff gives those perky, marshmallow cheeks a squeeze as he sucks her core dry.

Elsa's worries deplete in favor of pleasure. As her ecstasy heightens, she couldn't care less about Anna's whereabouts. Right now, Kristoff is hers and she is one lucky queen. She relishes in her fortune by pulling Kristoff's blonde locks and shoving his head deeper. He intensifies his licking and ravages her clit. Elsa bites her lip while her hips thrust out of control. The buildup is like nothing she's ever known as she wildly orgasms. She's embarrassed as her orgasmic screeches echo across the woods.

"Sorry," Elsa admits and covers her mouth.

"Don't be," Kristoff answers after swallowing her cum. "It's just us. Sven took Anna as far away as possible."

"In that case," Elsa says while unfastening her cloak. "Make me scream."

It's Kristoff's pleasure as he carries Elsa into a pile of enchanted, autumn leaves. Elsa's cloak and Kristoff's jackets are used as blankets. Elsa is at the mountain man's mercy as he rests her naked body beside his. His rippling muscles rub against her as they spoon. She feels his hand lift her leg up while another guides something else. The tip of his cock skims her pussy and she's wet all over again. Kristoff's arm wraps around Elsa's waist for support before he shoves his member inside her.

He's much more forceful this time, and she's all about it. Elsa moans as she takes his shaft in its entirety. Kristoff reaches for one of her breasts and pinches her pale, pink nipple. The act sends Elsa spiraling into a new level of enthusiasm as her back arches. She sends her rotund, soft ass cheeks pressing deeper into Kristoff's crotch.

This prompts the innate urge to give her his seed as his thrusts gain strength. Elsa is screaming with pleasure as Kristoff delivers pound after pound while they spoon. He feels his climax arriving and wants to get as deep as he can before the end. He clutches her tit, buries his face in her neck, and propels his dick with all his might. Kristoff lets out a wild groan in Elsa's ear as she quivers to his ejaculation. He's balls deep inside her, pumping multiple loads of cum into her beautiful pussy. His balls strain with his throbbing cock as he never wants to pull out. He wants to remain connected to Elsa forever as they continue to kiss.

He eventually pulls out, permitting his manhood to breathe as semen drips out from Elsa's pussy. She looks to him with ecstatic eyes and he returns the look. They both rejoice in his still hard cock as he asks, "More?"

"More," Elsa asserts hungrily.

She throws herself at his mercy again as he flips Elsa onto her stomach. He grabs her glorious, legendary ass and slides his dick right in. Her pussy welcomes it like a best friend and she moans with excitement. Just as Kristoff starts to bang Elsa all over again, Anna returns.

She stares at the two and her jaw drops. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she shouts.

Though the two are initially surprised, Kristoff shrugs it off and continues to thrust into Elsa


	6. The Prisoner

A week of sailing to the Southern Isles has finally led to this moment. Queen Anna disembarks from her ship and is met by royal delegates. Among some of them are brothers to a man she once almost called husband. She considers what it would've meant to be part of this family, under this rule. Alone and unafraid, Anna is guided to the kingdom's dungeon in the dead of night. Clouds loom outside as thunder starts to rumble. Rain pours over the kingdom and the prison becomes a secure haven for all who enter.

Anna enters a dimly lit corridor and can barely step into it. She spots a pair of boots scraping across stone and instantly knows the man they belong to. As if he can sense her presence, the prisoner backs away from her silhouette. He notes the crown atop her head and is taken aback.

"Can it be?" He asks.

"Hans," Anna speaks sternly.

"It is," he mutters. "Anna."

"Queen Anna to you," she corrects him.

"My lady," he murmurs.

"Not anymore."

Hans smirks and rises. He leans against the bars until his face is within punching range. "Then why come back? Why travel all this way alone?" Lightning flashes outside and illuminates both of their faces for a moment.

"I just wanted to see if you were still rotting," Anna says.

"Mission accomplished," Hans answers. "I'm still here. Waiting. Sitting. Starving." He stares down at her body as Anna thinks on his last word. "My brothers have slated me for execution you know. Have you come to bid me farewell? Come to see what could have been?"

Anna's stern gaze softens when she thinks about him hanging from a rope. She contemplates her queenly powers and what they mean for her. "You betrayed me," she says. "You were going to leave me for dead."

"I was," Hans admits. "And the years have taught me how wrong of a human being I was. If nothing else, I'm glad I got to see you again." Anna's emotions feel mixed as she glances at his parted lips. "I know what we had is over," they say. "And I'm sure that mountain oaf is much better than I could've been anyway."

The last words strike Anna in all sorts of ways. It leaves her insulted at first, but also makes her wonder if he's right. She thinks about how much Kristoff has satisfied her and considers what Hans would be like. With her power as queen, she thinks about having both. There's a hint of experimental privilege as Hans will be dead soon anyway.

"Perhaps," Hans utters. "I can show you? With my last ounce of strength I can-"

Anna catches him off guard as she leans in for a kiss. Her face meets his between the bars and he aggressively kisses back. He hasn't had any physically attention in years and it's driven him mad. He wildly presses his lips against hers and clings to the bars for support. Thunder continues to rumble with their racing hearts as their tongues brush against each other. Her absolute power as queen overrules any guilt she feels for betraying Kristoff. The years of being out of the game still don't stop Hans from proving he's a better kisser.

His intensity calms down as his lips match her speed. His hands reach through the bars and caress her face. He wants to keep kissing, but Anna drops as her mind wanders elsewhere. She wants something else through the bars as her hands slip to his end. His haggard trousers quickly hit the ground and his stiff cock pokes through.

The base of his veiny member nicks the cold bars but is soon warmed by Anna's kiss. She gently slides his manhood deeper into her mouth and leaves a trail of lipstick painted across it. Hans moans and collapses against the bars as Anna sucks away. She intertwines her fingers in his and begins to deepthroat. His bushy, red pubes tickle her nose as she gags on his cock. His hips suddenly buckle as Hans feels a surge of ecstasy. Anna sucks on his tip as a sudden spurt of cum shoots down her throat. Anna's eyes widen at the surprise but soon soften with Hans' continued ejaculation. She concludes with a phallic kiss and rises to stare at his dazed self. While making eye contact, Anna opens her mouth and extends her tongue. She wants to show him the glob of cum she's taken before she swallows it whole.

"Wait here," she says. "And don't you cum that fast again."

Hans backs away with anticipation as the queen departs. There's a long wait until she rushes back with a set of keys. As the downpour intensifies, Anna unlocks his cell and enters it. "Does everyone cum so quickly in the Southern Isles?" She teases and wipes more semen from her lips. "Even your guard was a quick shooter."

Hans ignores her comment, for she's in his territory now. She's entered the lair of a caged, horny animal as he seizes her by the dress. He's practically ripping it off as he throws Anna into the haystack he's been using as a bed. She throws her legs up like a common whore and Hans smacks his cock against her pussy. He surprises her by snatching her throat while simultaneously thrusting into her. She can barely gasp as Hans pounds her deeper into the hay.

He only moves his hand to squeeze her bouncing breasts as he grunts between thrusts. It's not enough for him as he savors every delectable body part she has. Being cautious not to alert the guards, Anna bites her finger to silence her moans while Hans impales her. His hefty shaft sinks into her pussy as he joyously kisses her toes.

Anna tires of his wild extravagance and forces herself onto him. He's thrown into the the hay as she frantically rides him. With each gyration, Anna sends herself into another world of ecstasy. Hans grips her freckled, bouncing ass cheeks and unleashes a series of rapid fire thrusts. His racing shaft is a blur as his balls bounce against her pussy. With a clap of thunder and wild roar, Hans shouts, "I'm gonna cum!"

Her eyes widen as post orgasmic regret fills her. She comes to terms with what she's just done and the repercussions that are to come. Anna tries to get off of him in time, but Hans holds her down. He wraps his arms around her and grunts like a beast in her ear. His dick presses all the way into her pussy and unloads a massive load of cum. All Anna can do is lay against his sweaty chest and take it as the bursts keep coming. In those moments, she realizes Hans hasn't changed in the slightest. Once again, dead or alive, he's screwed her over.


	7. A Taste of Honey

"A Taste of Honey"

The Enchanted Forest is stunning at night. Despite this, Elsa can barely enjoy the sight with how much is on her mind. Between following the mysterious voice and defending the Northuldra, exhaustion keeps Elsa from enjoying anything. She examines her filthy robes and sits by a campfire, trying to come to terms with the fact that her mother is Northuldra.

I feel your stress," Yelana says. "You must soak in the sacred spring to rejuvenate for your long journey ahead."

The old woman points Elsa on her way while a pair of eyes watches her through the bushes. Elsa makes her way to the sacred spring and watches steam emanate from the surface. After checking for any other people, she discreetly disrobes. Her pale shoulders glisten in the moonlight as they emerge free of clothing. As her boots slide off, so too do her pants. There's more than one moon out as Elsa's curvy cheeks bounce when she dips into the spring.

Her body stiffens in reaction to the bubbling, boiling waters before she submerges. Her blonde hair flows free of braids and clings to her perky breasts. Elsa lets out a sigh of relaxation as the water soothes her aching muscles and joints.

Just as she gets comfortable, she hears a branch snap. "Who's there?" she asks as her eyes shoot open. A Northuldra woman is cautiously approaching her. She's eager to jump in, but fearful of the queen's reaction. "Honeymaren?" Elsa asks.

"Hey," Honeymaren answers. "Mind if I join you? It's bad luck to enter the sacred spring alone." Elsa obliges and is nervous to watch another woman undress. She initially averts her eyes until she glimpses Honeymaren luscious, thick thighs. They lead into a plump rear as she submerges beside Elsa and smiles. "Are you liking the forest so far?" she asks.

"It's actually pretty..." Elsa gets caught on the word while staring into Honeymaren's eyes. "Terrifying." She concludes and looks away. "Between the giants, fires, and raging windstorms, I don't know how you do it."

"Mostly with love," Honeymaren insists. Elsa suddenly feels her hand sliding onto her thigh. Honeymaren's fingers dip dangerously close to her vagina and Elsa shimmies away. Honeymaren smirks at the gesture and scoots closer. "You don't know enough about the Northuldra," she says. "Want to know what we do for good luck?" she asks.

Elsa softly nods as Honeymaren leans inward. She starts to nip at the queen's ear lobe and whispers, "Relax." Elsa obliges and leans back against a smooth stone. She feels Honeymaren's hand dip towards her pussy and doesn't stop her this time. She lets her underwater fingers slide in and gasps at the sensation.

Honeymaren grins at the sight of Elsa quivering with ecstasy and continues to rub her pussy. She lets the warmth of the spring guide Elsa deeper into her fingers and proceeds to rub her clit. Once she has Elsa right where she wants her, she proceeds to kiss her lips. The ladies passionately kiss atop the surface as Honeymaren straddles herself atop Elsa. She leans in and allows her tan breasts to press against the queen's face.

Elsa loses herself in the sensation and starts to suckle the nearest nipple. She uses her soaked palm to squeeze the other tit as Honeymaren proceeds to thrust towards Elsa. They make wild waves across the spring as each hump increases intensity. Their moans accompany the chirps of crickets and hoots of owls. Honeymaren then flips over and grinds her bubble butt against Elsa's pussy. She does so while guiding Elsa's hands to her tits and making her squeeze them.

Feeling relaxed yet horny out of her mind, Elsa pushes Honeymaren up until she's leaning over the spring's edge. She stands and kisses the droplets off her soaking cheeks before dipping to lick her pussy. Honeymaren bites back a gasp as Elsa rigorously eats her out, shaking her head like the lustful queen she is.

"Please," Honeymaren whispers. "I want to taste me."

She spins and kisses Elsa, sucking her tongue to taste and savor her own discharge. They press against each other until their nipples match up. Their breasts bounce and sway with each other's hip thrusts until they hear a groan. Elsa and Honeymaren turn to discover they're not alone.

Kristoff has been watching them the whole time. He stands at the spring's edge, beating his hefty meat to the lusty sight. Elsa and Honeymaren smirk at each other before swimming towards Kristoff. He's initially nervous, thinking they're going to chase him away. His heart races when both women lean by the water's edge with their mouths agape. They press their cheeks together and stick their tongues out with a resounding "Ahhhhh" sound.

Kristoff can barely hold back as he unleashes a mighty load of cum down to them. His profuse amount of semen drips into Elsa and Honeymaren's mouths before they turn to each other. Kristoff nearly faints as the women make out with his semen smeared across their lips. They swallow proudly as Elsa leans back in further relaxation.

While holding Honeymaren's hand, Elsa realizes that the sacred spring has a whole other reason to be...hot.


	8. Road Sled Head

The adventure to find the mysterious voice is underway. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven are well on their way past Arendelle to uncover the truth. The sled ride has proven more irksome than ever as Olaf doesn't shut up. He goes on and on about pointless trivia until Kristoff is about to lose his mind.

As they round the jagged cliffs of Clitoria, Kristoff comes to a surprising realization. Olaf and Elsa are fast asleep in the back of the sled. Anna, who sits beside her boyfriend, glances back at the sleepers and smirks. "Looks like we have some time to ourselves," she whispers.

"Mmmmhm," Kristoff answers.

"What do you want to do?" Anna asks with a flirtatious smirk.

"Well," Kristoff considers. "There has been something I've been wanting to try." Anna leans in as he whispers his filthy desire into her ear.

"Road sled head?" Anna reiterates. Her confused look transitions into a curious grin as her hand starts to wander. Kristoff bites his lip as Anna's fingers trace a line from his neck down his chest. While checking to make sure his sister and Olaf are still asleep, Anna begins to unfasten Kristoff's pants. She pulls just enough of his sash down to see the head of his penis sticking out. Anna giggles amorously at it and pecks it on the tip.

Kristoff seems unfazed until Anna nestles her tongue into his slit. His eyes widen and be lets out a frantic gasp.

"Shhh!" Anna asserts and points to her sleeping sister. "Or no road sled head for you."

Kristoff shuts up as she reveals more of his stiffening manhood. She licks it from the top to its base and greedily sucks on one of his balls. She sucks his testicle dry until Kristoff is twitching like a madman. He clutches Sven's reins with sweaty palms and tries to keep it together as Anna sucks his other ball. Her red head is soon bobbing up and down as she sucks on his cock. Her motions are sleek and slippery on account of how much drool she's dripping over his member.

The sloppy blowjob has Kristoff leaning back in the driver's seat and fighting off a massive ejaculation. He diverts his attention to Anna's pleasure and gives her ass a squeeze. While she's taking her tongue in circles around his shaft, Kristoff hikes up her dress and fiddles with her pussy. Her alternates between rubbing her clit and giving one of her ass cheeks a smack. He wants to pleasure her as much as she's getting him off, so he does the unthinkable. He leans back from his seat and cautiously removes Olaf's carrot nose. He proceeds to shove the carrot in her pussy as she moans with ecstasy.

Anna picks up the pace as she deepthroats his member. Kristoff pushes the carrot deeper until Anna's cum starts to seep from her vagina. Her tongue rapidly flicks and digs into Kristoff's slit until his seed is upon her. She mumbles as the initial spurt of cum muffles her words. He twists the carrot into her pussy like a cork in a wine bottle while smacking his cock against her face. Cum squirts from the tip to grant her a glorious facial as she rests against his lap.

She looks up at him with her bright blue, lusty eyes while semen drips down her cheek. Kristoff quivers at the sound of her hard swallow as the seed she worked so hard for becomes hers.

"Wow," she whispers.

"Wow," he answers back as she slowly sits up. When she does, she feels the carrot still prodding her pussy and takes it out.

"We should probably put this back," she says and carefully sticks it back on Olaf's face.

Anna uses the hem of Elsa's dress to wipe her face free of cum and then cuddles up next to Kristoff. He's got a stupefied grin across his face while his penis still throbs. While Anna snuggles beside him, she gently strokes his concealed member as if it were her pet. The couple tries to conceal laughter as Elsa wakes up. The queen smells something atrocious on Olaf's nose and discovers a sticky substance on her clothing.


	9. Shackled

Elsa awakens in a dungeon she's only seen once. Her parents had shown it to her on a tour of the castle. The last thing she remembers is defending herself in her ice palace, but now she realizes she's back in Arendelle. The eternal winter is raging on and the horror only gets worse. As Elsa rises, she discovers she's been shackled in a cell. Panic takes hold of her as the doors open and the same man who'd told her not to be a monster enters.

"Hans," Elsa asks. "Where is Anna?"

"The princess hasn't returned." He answers.

Her panic continues as she looks to the frosted window. "I need to go out there and look for her. She's-"

"Your majesty," Hans says. "You need to stop this winter. Please."

"Don't you see?" Elsa sighs. "I can't."

Hans' calm demeanor vanishes. "You have to."

"I can't!"

"There has to be a way!"

"I can't control this curse!"

"Then I'll control it," Hans says.

"Wait," Elsa utters. "What are you...how?"

"I promised your sister I'd protect Arendelle at all costs. I'm not going anywhere until this is over and we've tried everything." Hans stares down at Elsa's chest and then fixates between her thighs. "Everything."

He drops to his knees and starts to feel up her dress. Elsa wriggles in her chains, but is unable to break free and conjure magic. He lifts her icy dress, but it's flow becomes such a hazard that he instead rips it off. Its icy fragments shatter on the floor and he looks at her white legs. "We have to try," he says as Elsa nervously nods. "For Arendelle."

He unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants off. He doesn't hesitate to reveal his massive cock and drive it into her unprepared pussy. Elsa yelps and writhes in her chains as Hans thrusts into her. "With this dick," he declares to unseen powers. "I hereby claim control over your magic! I ask the winter to end!" With each declaration, he thrusts harder as Elsa's yelps echo down the dungeon halls. "Be gone, spell! Depart from this kingdom!"

Hans' firm ass cheeks tighten as he presses deeper into Elsa. "Come on!" He roars while looking outside. "End! End! End! END!" Though his pounds are merciless, the storm doesn't let up. He groans in frustration and pulls out. Elsa drops with a thud as her wet pussy drips onto the cold floor. Hans departs with frustration, unsure how to stop the winter.

Elsa is left unable to form a new dress for herself and her lower outfit is shredded. Her plump rear and wet clit are left exposed as a white glove catches the closing door. She thinks it's Hans again, but a pair of red coats enter. It's the same pair of men who'd tried to kill her back at her palace. They pave the way for the Duke of Weselton to waltz right in.

Elsa is humiliated as the three men stare at her. Her shackled hands can barely cover her exposed parts as the Duke laughs. "Your majesty," he says. "We were going to come and kill you. "But after what you put my boys through on the mountain, this is payback enough. But what ever happened to make you look so...degraded?"

Elsa stutters. "Hans was trying to- break the curse."

"Well," the Duke says. "Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough. Fred, Marcus...Why don't you show her how it's done."

His bodyguards high five as Elsa backs into a corner. "Wait," she says. "Just wait for a moment." They're already unbuckling as one is stepping behind her. "I'm still the queen of-"

"Shut the fuck up," Fred says as he pulls her by the braid and slams her face against his penis. "Get sucking."

"Wha-" is all Elsa has to say to get her mouth open as Fred shoves his cock to her lips. She shuts her mouth in rebellion as he smears his tip across it like lipstick.

"Come on," the Duke orders from the side. "Open up."

Elsa shakes her head in denial until Marcus shoves his manhood into her pussy. He starts drilling her and that force makes her gasp. Fred takes advantage of the gasp to get his cock in her mouth.

"That's the stuff," the Duke says as Marcus pounds away. He squeezes the queen's white, bubble butt while thrusting into her. Elsa's legs wobble from the pressure while her shouts are muffled by Fred's dick. She gags on it as he lets out pleasurable grunts.

"Oh my god," Marcus pants while banging her. "Shit! Her ass is a masterpiece." He doesn't want to leave and clenches her hips. With a series of mighty thrusts, Marcus concludes by unloading his seed deep into her pussy. "Fred," he pants. "You gotta hit this."

Fred slides his cock free of Elsa's mouth as she gasps for air. Semen is still dripping from her pussy as the bodyguards high five again. "I'm not hitting where you just busted," Fred says and her eyes widen. Elsa yelps as he uses his hefty shaft to plug her asshole. Fred roars mightily with each thrust while giving the queen's cheeks a squeeze.

He's going so hard and fast that her chains are rattling out of control. Elsa looks in front of her to see the Duke beating his scraggly meat to the sight. He lets out a frail gasp and starts to faintly ejaculate. His weak spurts pour on to Elsa's face as she's focusing on her anal pounding.

Marcus mocks the duke. "You old coot." He says. "Let me show you how it's done." He clutches his still hard dick and starts rapidly stroking it. He uses his other hand to pull Elsa by her braid and position her in front of him. Meanwhile, Fred is plunging deeper into her ass as her cheeks jiggle and clap.

"On three?" Fred grunts and Marcus agrees. "One, two, three!" He unleashes a wild surge of cum into her asshole while Fred fires a cumshot.

Elsa's body collapses against her chains as semen fills and drips across her from all sides.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all," Fred pants. "She's a good girl. Right?" Being the strongest man of the three, he lifts the tired Elsa onto his lap and props her ass up. "Are you a good girl? Say it." Fred grins and proceeds to repeatedly spank her ass cheeks. Those rotund, jiggling, white marshmallows turn red with his handprints. "Who's a good girl?"

"I am!" Elsa calls out as cum drips down her lips.

"You're a what?" Fred asks and gives her another heavy spanking.

"Good girl! I'm a good girl!"

Fred smirks and nods to the others. "That's right. And you're our personal whore now."

The duke cackles. "Let Arendelle freeze to death. See if you can get the queen unchained but keep those shackles on. Our new prized whore is coming back to Weselton."

(What's your favorite horny installment so far? What other Frozen fuckery would you like to see?)


End file.
